Lencería
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: —¿Qué se supone que es eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa y la morena lo miró con sorpresa, su voz lasciva la hizo enrojecer—. No sabía que eras tan coqueta, Shizune. Fanfic para el foro Desafío Shinobi ¡Hi-yah!, la campaña "El valor de los Extras".


**Lencería**

* * *

El _jouunin_ se estiró sobre el asiento hasta que escuchó que las vértebras le crujieron, de vuelta a su posición normal, y Genma volvió a su estado anterior con los ojos cansados y la aguja apuntando al techo. Era domingo por la mañana y por más que fuera un día de descanso para la mayoría de los aldeanos, él se había tenido que levantar temprano porque su día libre del mes no era ese día. Por más que no estaba haciendo nada, tenía que estar en guardia por si algo aparecía en su camino.

Shizune había aparecido en escena momentos antes, buscaba compañía porque había llegado un paquete a la Torre con su nombre como rótulo. Según su historia era un pedido que había hecho hacía dos semanas atrás y que ya había perdido la esperanza de que llegara, perdido en algún lugar del trayecto que había hecho hacia la Aldea.

Se sentó a su lado cuando logró romper el primer envoltorio sin perder la integridad del papel y lo dobló para descartarlo después. Tonton olió el embalaje antes de volver su atención a su guardiana y Genma miró al cerdo con cansancio, siempre le había parecido como un perro rosado.

—Me costó una fortuna y pensé que ya había perdido todo ese dinero —explicó esperanzada su compañera de equipo y Genma sonrió masticando la aguja. Al terminar de desenvolver la caja y abrirla aguantó un suspiro. El Shiranui no recordaba cuándo había gastado dinero en algo que no fuera cerveza, se consideraba un hombre con gustos simples a su edad. Ya no gastaba dinero en él más de lo necesario y vivía bien.

Aún así se enderezó para ver mejor lo que Shizune había comprado para sí. Era de un color flúor, muy distinto a lo que ella usaba normalmente, la discípula de Tsunade era siempre sombría para vestir. Y Genma no supo cómo era que se usaba esa prenda tan pequeña en alguien tan alto como Shizune. Además llevaba cintas en tonos rojos y los cintos se hacían vuelos y moños, como los de una pieza de lencería.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa y la morena lo miró con sorpresa, su voz lasciva la hizo enrojecer—. No sabía que eras tan coqueta, Shizune.

—¡No es…! —replicó ella incapaz de continuar y alzó la prenda para que la viera bien y respondiera por ella. A Genma le pareció como un peto bien corto, como los que usaba Ino—. Mira.

El rostro de ella se enfrió en tanto levantó a Tonton para sentarlo en sus rodillas y comenzó a desvestirlo. El cerdo se quedó quieto al instante, muy acostumbrado a esas maniobras, y le pasó el peto flúor por la cabeza, ajustándole en las costillas. Cuando estuvo lista, Shizune lo alzó por las axilas y se lo mostró orgullosa. Tonton gruñó por la posición.

—¿A que no se ve bien?

—Es un cerdo.

—Todos merecen verse bien —explicó ella con una nota grave en su voz, se sentía ofendida y Genma no pudo con la tentación de ponerse a sonreír.

—Es sólo un cerdo —le rebatió a sabiendas que eso la haría enfadar, Tonton era su debilidad—. No puedo creer que hayas gastado tanto dinero por eso —siguió molestándola y la puerta de la habitación de espera se abrió inesperadamente, interrumpiendo el reclamo de la _ninja_ médico. Tanto Genma como Shizune miraron a Raidô con insistencia y el quemado se sintió extrañado—. Mira lo que compró Shizune, Raidô —replicó a modo de saludo el capitán de su equipo y señaló a Tonton con una risa—, es lencería para cerdos.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:**Tontería que salió después de pasar parte de la tarde poniéndonos al día con Naruto Shippuden xD Sólo estábamos en la búsqueda de un Genma en medio de la destrucción, que pensábamos era la Aldea luego de Pain, y donde se veía que Ino estaba detrás, también estaba una porción de Akamaru(?) La cosa es que si estaba él, seguramente Raidô también, y eso significaría que Ino estaría cerca de él(?) Somos tan RaidôIno-tards jajajajaja es mi pareja favorita y es tan imposible que eso me hace estúpida xD

Bueno, la cosa es que en los recuerdos de la Aldea, Naruto era como el paciente cero de un virus come-chackra y Shizune le daba caza(?) En una toma ella aparecía junto a Tsunade y Tonton, y todos estaban vestidos con ropas anticontagio(?) No sé como se llaman xDDD La cosa es que como Tonton estaba vestido también, se me ocurrió lo de la ropa y eso xD ¡Genshi! :D

Como estamos en la cruzada por escribir de los elders, esto supongo que cae perfectamente en el foro Desafío Shinobi ¡Hi-yah!, sección "El valor de los extras" :)

Y no falta mencionar que es para ti, hermana Sybilla, la mayor fan de GenmaxShizune que conozco en español(?)

Gracias por leer, RP.


End file.
